


Sick and Sweet

by subduedblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subduedblue/pseuds/subduedblue
Summary: Kyungsoo gets sick on a Sunday and Baekhyun’s there to help him get well.





	Sick and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I intended to write more, but it just didn’t happen. I hope whoever submitted the prompt likes this!

It began when Kyungsoo started sniffling every two minutes as if he had a runny nose. Kyungsoo claimed he was fine when Baekhyun asked him about it, but that didn’t stop him from discreetly leaving a box of tissues on Kyungsoo’s desk when Kyungsoo took a quick break from writing his thesis to go to the bathroom. If Kyungsoo noticed the tissues weren’t there earlier he didn’t make any mention of it, but to Baekhyun’s delight he started to blow his nose with them around half an hour and many more sniffles later. 

Baekhyun made a detour on his way to the kitchen to make sure the thermostat was set to a higher temperature since it seemed as though the cold weather outside was having a bigger effect on Kyungsoo than expected. The sudden drop in the weather’s temperature was normal for this time of year and they both had already been prepared for the brunt of it by bringing out their winter coats the week before. After checking the thermostat Baekhyun went and collected two mugs and made some hot herbal tea for Kyungsoo and himself. 

Baekhyun walked back into their shared office and set one of the mugs down on Kyungsoo’s desk away from his twitching elbows as he typed. Kyungsoo paused when he heard the noise of the mug being set down on the desk and looked up at Baekhyun. He flashed Baekhyun a quick and bright smile and then went back to his laptop. Baekhyun gently squeezed one of his shoulders and brushed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Kyungsoo could be so focused on his work sometimes that an explosion could go off in the next room and he would pay no mind to it. The fact that he stopped to take the time and acknowledge Baekhyun really made Baekhyun’s heart ache with joy. 

Baekhyun then left Kyungsoo to his essay and went back to sitting on the couch in their office and picked up the novel he had left there. Today was Sunday, which meant that it was both of their off days and the day they usually reserved to just sit around to be lazy and decompress from both of their busy schedules. However, sometimes their busy lives still seemed to spill over on the day from time to time and they tried to take care of all of their work in the morning so in the evening they would have their time together. Kyungsoo’s schedule had gotten a little busy this past month grading papers as it neared the end of the semester for the university and his thesis was due at the same time. The world of microbiology was an unknown world to Baekhyun and he instead chose to stay in the confines of aerospace engineering as he worked his way to getting his doctorate degree. 

The clack of the computer keys lulled Baekhyun back into reading his new fantasy novel that he had picked up the other day at the library. It was probably an hour later when the coughing started. At first they were just minor little ones, but soon they turned into hard and deep ones that seemed to jolt through Kyungsoo’s body with their force. After about the fifth one that had Kyungsoo gasping for air Baekhyun finally put down his book and walked over to Kyungsoo’s desk. 

Kyungsoo’s whole focus was on his work and didn’t notice Baekhyun by his side so he startled when Baekhyun placed a hand on his forehead. Kyungsoo swatted his hand away annoyedly and continued to type, but didn’t startle this time when Baekhyun replaced his hand on his forehead. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked in a displeased voice. 

“I just wanted to see how my chipmunk is doing.” Baekhyun replied back in a sing-song voice. 

Chipmunk was Baekhyun’s nickname for Kyungsoo. It started back during their undergrad years when they were first starting to get to know each other and they had both gotten drunk off of a couple of bottles of soju. They were at the local BBQ spot after a long day of exams and had decided to celebrate by drinking the night away. At midnight Kyungsoo was the more plastered of the two and in his drunken stupor had stuffed both of his cheeks with a wrapped samgyeopsal in each cheek. With his cheeks bursting with food he turned to Baekhyun and shouted to the best of his ability with a full mouth “LOOK! I’M A CHIPMUNK!” and laughed so hard after that a lot of food fell from out of his mouth. Instead of being disgusted, Baekhyun was smitten with Kyungsoo and to this day still keeps that memory close to his heart and affectionately calls Kyungsoo a chipmunk in the privacy of their own apartment from time to time. 

The nickname caused Kyungsoo to stop and glare up at Baekhyun with disdain in his eyes. Baekhyun raised his hands in defense against the glare and Kyungsoo’s wrath. 

“I know you’re busy and you need to get this done by Thursday, but I think you need to take a break. I think you’re coming down with a cold.”

“I’m fine,” said Kyungsoo and dismissed Baekhyun’s concern to go back to his work. 

Baekhyun sighed in resignation. Kyungsoo was stubborn by nature and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get him to stop working and to admit he was feeling under the weather at the same time. He decided to try a new tactic. 

Baekhyun went to the small closet in the hallway to pull out a spare blanket from it and then went back and draped it across Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo didn’t move or say anything and then Baekhyun went and got the humidifier from the depths of their bathroom drawer that was cluttered with items that they barely or never used. He set it up on Kyungsoo’s desk and then turned it on. Once again, Kyungsoo didn’t pay heed to what Baekhyun did and stayed silently working. For good measure, Baekhyun went to the medicine cabinet and took two pain relievers out and set them on the desk next to Kyungsoo as well who still did not acknowledge it. 

Baekhyun hoped these items would be helpful to Kyungsoo if he did get worse and went back to his couch to read and wait for Kyungsoo to finish. Baekhyun dozed off as he read, but was startled awake every once in awhile whenever a hard cough would come out of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun would always see him trying to stifle his coughs into the crook of his elbows but the coughs were so deep and hard that they could most likely be heard all around the apartment. Baekhyun was worried, but he knew if it was really serious then Kyungsoo wouldn’t be stupid enough to continue working if he was truly not feeling well. Baekhyun relaxed back into the couch cushions and tried to focus back on his book while keeping an eye on Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun must have truly fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was being startled awake by a large lump falling on top of him and a loud cough that emanated from it. Baekhyun looked down at himself and saw that Kyungsoo was now sprawled on top of him and with the side of his face leaning on Baekhyun’s chest. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and one of his hands automatically drifted to Kyungsoo’s forehead to feel for his temperature. It was much warmer than it had been earlier and Baekhyun sat up a little now in alarm at the heat emanating off Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

“I think I’m sick,” mumbled Kyungsoo from his sprawled position on top of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun rubbed Kyungsoo’s back with both of his hands and sighed out, “Yes you are.”

There was a strangled moan of pain from Kyungsoo after and Baekhyun immediately sat up the rest of the way and brought Kyungsoo up with him and cradled him to his chest. Kyungsoo limply moved with him without resistance and nuzzled his head deep into Baekhyun’s sternum and breathed harshly into it. 

“I’m sorry. I know we always hang out on Sunday’s since it’s the one day both of us are usually free, but I don’t think I can do anything else today. I should have just rested earlier instead of trying to finish my writing. I’m really sorry Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispered the words and Baekhyun was touched by them.

“It’s ok. I just want you to feel good and be healthy, I don’t care about anything else. Come on, let's get up and get you into the bath,” encouraged Baekhyun as he tried to stand up and helped Kyungsoo stand as well. 

Kyungsoo was a heavy weight against Baekhyun’s side as he supported most of Kyungsoo’s weight on the way to their bathroom. Kyungsoo was truly sick if he was being this dependent on Baekhyun just to walk. Kyungsoo was the type of person who prided themselves on their ability to not need anybody and to never have to be helped by anyone. It worried Baekhyun even more to see how vulnerable Kyungsoo was letting himself be. 

They finally reached the bath and Baekhyun filled the tub with lukewarm water and helped Kyungsoo strip out of his clothes and settle into the bath. Baekhyun actually would have preferred taking Kyungsoo straight to bed and making him rest, but he knew Kyungsoo would be uncomfortable getting into bed without washing up and therefore decided a bath first would be best. Baekhyun soaked a cloth in cold water and placed it upon Kyungsoo’s warm forehead hoping Kyungsoo’s fever would go down soon. Kyungsoo laid his head back and shut his eyes as Baekhyun settled down on the floor right outside the tub and waited on Kyungsoo. 

“You don’t have to stay, I can finish up here and put myself to bed.” Kyungsoo mumbled with his eyes still shut.

“It’s ok, I want to stay with you and make sure you’re okay.” Baekhyun replied immediately after.

“You know, I love you right.” Kyungsoo whispered so softly that Baekhyun barely caught the words.

“You’re always so sweet to me only when you’re sick.” Kyungsoo laughed lightly at Baekhyun’s response and then a big coughing fit hit him right after. .

“I’m sorry, I should say it more often to you. I mean it though.” Kyungsoo added when he was done coughing. 

“I know, you don’t need to say it for me to know.” Baekhyun placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek right after his reply. Kyungsoo faintly giggled and Baekhyun’s heart grew three times in size at the sound of it. 

Baekhyun didn’t know it was possible to love as much and to fall in love even more each day with a person like he was with Kyungsoo. It seemed sappy and dramatic, but it was real. Baekhyun could sing a thousand songs, write a million poems, draw a billion hearts and it still wouldn’t be enough to encompass the full capacity of his love for Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun let Kyungsoo soak for awhile longer and changed his cloth to a colder,fresher one about three times before he finally got Kyungsoo to clean himself with the soap and helped him wash his hair. When Kyungsoo was clean Baekhyun helped him out and brought Kyungsoo’s favorite night clothes to wear. Baekhyun had stuffed a blanket into the dryer during the middle of the bath and brought it to their room and then went back to the bathroom to help Kyungsoo walk to their bedroom. 

It took a little longer than expected because a huge bout of coughing left Kyungsoo a bit breathless and Baekhyun waited until he recovered from it before helping him walk the rest of the way to their bedroom. He tucked Kyungsoo into bed with the dryer warmed blanket and put another cold cloth on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo’s fever had gone down already, but Baekhyun tested his temperature and it was still a bit on the high side. 

Baekhyun turned the lights off except for the lamp beside their bed and laid down on the bed next to Kyungsoo. As Baekhyun turned sideways to face Kyungsoo he watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly fluttered opened and stared at him. Baekhyun couldn’t resist and brought his hand up to lightly brush his fingers on Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“Are you feeling better?” Baekhyun asked as he moved his hand up to Kyungsoo’s hair and light brushed his hair back.

Kyungsoo hummed lowly in response and then brought his right hand out from under the blanket to grab at Baekhyun’s hand in his hair. He brought Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss to his palm. 

“I feel a little bit better thanks to you,” said Kyungsoo with a light smile. 

Baekhyun moved closer to Kyungsoo and placed his arm around Kyungsoo to lightly hug him. Kyungsoo’s eyes had closed and he snuggled slightly into Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun had just closed his eyes too and was about to fall asleep when he heard Kyungsoo’s voice. 

“Hey, I know you have a lab to lead tomorrow, but do you think you could take the day off and stay with me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was filled with hesitation and unsurety as he asked his question.

“Of course, I’ll call them in the morning and let them know I won’t be able to make it. They’ll understand.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Anything for you my chipmunk,” Baekhyun whispered back.

“Remind me later when I’m not sick to hit you for that,” said Kyungsoo with a drowsy and irritated tone.

Baekhyun laughed and then turned the light from the bedside lamp off and waited until Kyungsoo’s breathing evened out before he finally let himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
